


The Bet

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Bet

Hand in hand, Kenna and Val walked down the hall leading to their bedchambers. It was a night like many others before it, except that Kenna noticed how dark it was outside with the clouds obscuring the moon, and decided to have some fun.

“Val, how well do you know the forests?”

The Mercenary shot her wife a skeptical look. Whatever Kenna had in mind, it wasn’t a simple tour through the trees.

“Uhh, I suppose I know them ok. Why do you ask?”

Kenna sighed and stopped, stroking Val’s hand with her fingers. “I don’t know about you, my love, but I feel as though I could hardly sleep for even a moment.” She stepped over to the window, gazing into the pitch black night. “I thought we might enjoy a bet.”

“A bet?”

Kenna cupped Val’s face and lightly kissed her on the forehead. “Yes, a bet. Think of it like a game if you like. I bet that if we go out there, I’ll be able to scare you.”

Val’s eyebrows raised in curiosity. “Ok, you’ve got my attention, gorgeous. But what are the stakes?”

“How about this? We make love out there and whoever wins gets to choose the position. For the first go around that is.”

After barely getting the sentence out, Kenna was taken aback by Val rushing to the castle entrance.

“Well? Are we doing this thing or what?”

Kenna licked her lips. “Oh yeah, we’re doing it.”

***

As they got further and further from the castle, darkness shrouded the area, forcing Kenna and Val to wrap their arms around each other as they walked towards the lake. Thick grass crumpled at their feet and distance crickets chimed in to provide the only sounds to be heard. Kenna and Val were completely alone for miles in every direction. 

“Wow, this place sure is crazy when you can barely see anything, right Kenna?” It was then that Val realized that Kenna was no longer near her. “Kenna? Kenna! This isn’t funny! Where the hells are you?”

The thought occurred to Val that she hadn’t heard a sound from Kenna in some time and began to frantically search around, groping in the dark, growing more desperate with each passing moment.

“Kenna! I swear to gods, you better come out now! I’m not playing around here.”

Val’s heart pounded heavier and heavier in her chest, and no matter how carefully she looked or how loud she shouted. There was no sign of Kenna.

“Oh gods, Kenna. What am I going to do?”

Just then Val felt a firm slap on her ass. She screamed at the surprise contact.

“Hahaha, gods, I’m so sorry, my love. But you should have seen the look on your face.”

“Yeah, yeah, very funny. You better not pull any crap like that again.”

“Or what?”

Val couldn’t help but smirk. Annoyed as she was, she could never stay mad at Kenna for long. “Or next time, you’ll be the one getting spanked.”

Kenna laughed heartily. “I thought you were trying to deter me.”

Without saying another word, Val walked up to Kenna, taking her in a passionate kiss. When the two of the pulled away and opened their eyes, everything because bright and clear. With the clouds moving away, the full moon illuminated the landscape.

“Well know that we can see again, I’m going to enjoy my favorite sight.”

With that, Val extended her hands to feel the smooth steel of Kenna’s armor. She guided her hands across the breastplate, locating the straps and began to tug at them. In a series of fluid motions, Val loosened the harness until it fell to the ground. She then worked on the ties of Kenna’s shirt and pants, skillfully undoing the strands that stood in her way and finally smoothed her hand over her wife’s undergarments as she pulled them away from Kenna’s now naked body.

Slowly, Val’s strong hand massaged Kenna’s breasts as they kissed, sliding down to cup the Warrior Queens butt and grip firmly. She slid her fingers against Kenna’s mound, but not going inside, teasing her wife.

“Oh, gods, Val,” Kenna said breathlessly, “Why won’t you let me finish?”

“You’re lucky I’m doing anything for you at all considering that stunt you pulled.”

Kenna shook her head and began to undo the fasteners on Val’s armor. “I don’t think so, my love. As you recall, I won our bet, which means I get to dictate matters.” Aggressively, Kenna peeled off her wife’s gear and eagerly removed the rest of Val’s clothing.

“You know, gorgeous. If nothing else you owe me for smacking my ass.”

Kenna laughed. “Did I smack you that hard? Let me take a look.”

They both grinned at each other as Val turned to face away from Kenna who gave her wife another hard slap on the backside.”

“You minx!”

“As I said, Val, I’m calling the shots. Now get on the ground.”

The queens both laughed as Val got on her back ready for more. Kenna set the tone, kneeling down. She leaned in until hers and Val’s nipples were touching and kissed her wife sweetly on the lips. Val moaned as Kenna went inside of her and rubbed her throbbing nub. The Warrior Queen pumped in and out as she lay kisses on Val’s breasts until the Mercenary finally came. 

***

After several rounds, the queens went for a swim in the lake and rested for a while in the water. Both Kenna and Val are extraordinarily beautiful, but on that night with the moonlight shining so splendidly as to glisten off the water and their wet, bare skin, they looked every bit the goddesses they knew themselves to be.

Kenna rested her head on Val’s chest to enjoy the soothing sound of her wife’s heartbeat. “This is so nice, Val. I’m really glad we did this.”

“Me too, gorgeous. You were spectacular.”

“Well, you weren’t bad, yourself.” Kenna sat up to kiss Val, pulling away after a moment. “I really love you, you know that, right?”

Val kissed Kenna back. “Of course, I do, gorgeous. Just like you know I love you.”

“I’m glad the moon was so bright tonight. Making love in the dark doesn’t quite compare to when there’s enough light to see you.”

“I know what you mean. I hate expending mental energy picturing you naked.”

“Yes, of course, Val. I do enjoy being able to look upon you as well. But as much as I appreciate the light of the moon, the light of the sun will soon be upon us, and I suggest we return to our bedchambers before then.”

Val grinned. “Can we resume our ‘activities’ once we’re back?”

Kenna rolled her eyes and laughed. “You certainly have a one-track mind. Come home with me and find out for yourself.”


End file.
